land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
This article only list sentient species. Waking Races The waking races are those that have either appeared or travelled to Anor Mundus through the three know ages. In the modern ages, the Waking races rose to become the rulers of most of the world. *Humans *Vanirs *Earthens *Changed Ones Native Races Having lived on Anor Mundus before even the Vanir came, the native races were once masters of the world. Most have been relayed to the corners of the world or the underworld. Humanoid Races *Halflings Goblinoid Races *Orcs *Goblins *Hobgoblins Reptilian Races *Kobolts *Troglodite *Lizardfolk Animalkins *Centaurs *Minautors *Tengus *Catfolks *Ratfolks *Kitsunes Elder Races When the native races were still discovering fire, the Elder races were already in power. Although many have faded from memories, some still live on. *Dragons *Aboleth Synthesis Races The synthesis races are the cross between two races or between one races and outsiders. Humans are especially known for their ability to breed with other races easily. *Dhampirs *Elemental Kins *Dragonkins *Half-Orcs *Half-Elves ---- ---- ---- Mankind Humans are the dominant specie of the world, they constitute about half of the world's sentient population and is found on all civilized continents. Statistics Human's attributes can go anywhere from 6 to 18 on normal circumstances. Only those who are truly impaired can reach lower than six while only through magical means can a human exceed 18 on any attribute. The only exception to this are Fateborns Class Humans can be any class they wish to be, with some very minor exceptions to race specific classes. Humans have the capacity to dual class AND multi-class. *Warriors: Fighter, Ranger, Paladins, Barbarian *Thief: Rogue, Bard. *Cleric: Priest (Any god), Demon Priest, Shaman, Witch-doctor,Inquisitor *Mage: Sorcerer, Wizard, Specialist(Any) *Special: Theurge, Channeler Racial Bonus *+1 to any attribute *+1 Weapon & +1 Non-weapon proficiency *Free Language: Common Elvenkind - Vanirs Vanirs Basic Elves or as they call themselves Vanirs have a few traits in common. They may advance to maximum level in any class that is available to them and they may dual class but not multi-class. All elves suffer from a kind of Degeneration that worsen as they age, eventually becoming a rather crippling disability. the only exception being the I'Vanir. Although legends speak of elves once being immortal, that is no longer the case. Like all beings, elves die. Although their lifespan is long, it seems to have shortened with every generation. I'Vanir, See I'Vanir Culture True Elves. The first born elves from a glacial land to the south. True Vanirs are towering compared to their cousins, easily reaching over six feet. Their skin color tend to be extremely pale and even chalk white for elders. Hair color tends toward black or white, with the occasional faded brown or blond. I'Vanirs live in a monarchic state buried under the ice of Kilibanue. Where a queen and her entourage of nobles dictate the politic and lives of her subjects. Due to the harsh life of their homeland, most I'Vanirs are practical and prefer spartan life styles. The clothing tends to be composed of thick wool garment and leather coats or cloaks. While they may not suffer from cold, they still prefer warmth over the glacial wind of the surface. They are renown smiths, expert at forging elven chain and plate mails, an art forgotten by all except them and the Dorethirs. Statistics True Vanirs's attributes can range from 6 to 18 with two exceptions: *CON: 8 to 20 *CHA: 4 to 17 *+1 CON, Due to the glacial and cruel climate of their home, only the most resilient of them survive to adulthood. *-1 CHA, True Vanirs are notable for their pride and their Xenophobia. Class True Vanirs are somewhat limited in their choice of class, they mainly pride military class rather than scholarly ones. *Warrior: Fighter, Paladin, Ranger *Rogue: Thief, Bard *Cleric: Priest(Favor Order) *Mage: True Vanirs cannot learn magic. The cause of this is unknown... Racial Bonus *True Vanirs are immune to natural cold and take half damage from supernatural cold. (None if appropriate saving throw is successful) *Infravision 60 feet *+1 To hit with Long & Short sword. *True Vanirs are effectively immortal and do not age further after reaching middle age. (400 years) *Language: Old Elven, Elven. True Vanirs are infertile and the entire race gives birth to only one or two child per year worldwide. The cause of this is unknown... Orelir, The mad elves as they are commonly called, are a sub-race of Vanirs that originate from the Island of Ushas, where they were heavily mutated by the wild magical currents that flow freely in the land. Orelirs are an extremely diverse group as their skin, hair and eye color can change wildly, even taking normally improbably colors. They however as a rule tend to have at least one of them that stand out, such as Neon blue eyes or green hair. There is no genetic factor to these, a child can be born with traits that does not match his parent's. Little can be said about their culture due to their chaotic ways, although village exist, Orelirs settle down and leave as they please, leaving the homes to be taken by who ever might need it. The only time Orelirs come together are in times of dire need such as battles or catastrophes. Orelirs are well known for their production of spices, silk, gems and precious metals as well as their use of Ironwood instead of metal in the fabrication of armors and weapons due to the lack of solid metals on their homeland. Statistics Orelirs are incredibly smart, but they lack judgement and can be incredibly reckless. All their stats can do from 6 to 18 except for; *INT: 10 to 19 *WIS: 3 to 17 *+1 INT *-1 WIS Class *Warrior: Fighter, Ranger. *Rogue: Thief, Bard. *Priest: Priest(Chaos preferred), Demon Priest of Moshiak *Mage: Transmuter, Illusionist, Wild Mage, Wizard. Racial Bonus *Infravision 60' *Soul Gaze; By locking it's eyes with another person, an Orelir can take a peek at a person's innermost desires and true nature. *Chaos Mechanics; Orelirs have an inner understanding of chaos and chance. Orelirs use INT rather than CHA at gambling and are considered to have a proficiency in gaming. *Language: Elven Kuftnir, Wild Elves. Feral and animalistic elves from the eastern continent. Statistics Class Racial Bonus Dorethir, High Elves. Noble yet sinister elves from Centros. Sorenir, Underground Elves. Dark skinned, underground elves with tribal culture. Dwarfkind - Earthens Dwarves Basics The Earthens were given the name by elven scholars due to their skin, which takes the color and as they age, texture of stones. All earthens share the same basic abilities. *Infravitions 60' *Detect on d6: New Tunnel/Passage/Construction, Slope (1-5), Sliding/shifting wall or room (1-4), Stonework trap, pit and deadfall (1-3) *Aproximate dept underground *Poison resistance for Saving throw +1 for each 3 1/2 constitution point. *Bonus +1 on to hit against Goblinoids *Giant kin have -4 to hit against dwarves Underground Dwarves The Copperkind The Copper earthen are known for being tunnelers, miners and survivalists. Copperkind life a frugal lifestyle based one survival rather than comfort. They are especially known for their mushrooms and very potent ale. *+1 to CON: The copperkind are tough fellows, even sturdier than most dwarves. *-1 to INT: Due to their simplistic culture, the earthen have very little motivation for scholarly studies and are very supersticious. *Favored Clas: Fighters The Tinkind The Tin kind earthen are often derided by other dwarves due to their habbit of living on the surface, tending farms and livestock. They are a passive kind, prefering a quite life in the country side over work in the mines or craftsman's hall. *+1 to WIS: Due to their life on the surface, the Tin Earthen are generally more educated and less supersticious than their cousins *-1 to CHA: Their choice of lifestyle has them alienated from most dwarves and thus they tend to be rather reserved and even shy. *Favored Class: Priest Bronzekind Bronze Earthen are the most renown blacksmiths and artisan in the land, even the elves cannot help but share a grudging respect for their work. Although their blacksmiths are the most known, all kind of crafts are encouraged and practiced amonst the bronze dwarves. *+1 to DEX: The Bronze kin spend a lot of time practising fine crafts and are naturally more desterious than the average dwarf. *-1 to STR: They are however weaker physically then most, due to their emphasis on finesse over power. *Favored Class: None Ironkind The Ironkind is currently the ruling body of the Dwarves, theirs is a linage of warriors, skalds and leaders. They always put their best to uphold this image. Iron Earthens are also known for being strong of character and stubborn, even for earthens that is. *CON +2: The Ironkind will not break before anything, that is a popular saying, one they are quite happy to prove. *CHA -1: Stubbornness and even sometimes pride is the downfall of the Ironkind *WIS -1: The Ironkind attach perhaps too much value to their traditions and living up to them, making them often reckless. *Favored Class: Fighters Desert Dwarves Silver SIlver Dwarves are different from their underground cousins. Living mainly in the dessert, they are known adventurers and risk takers. For Fame, riches or sometimes just fun. Silver Dwarves live in small loosely knit clans that share a small village from which they coordonate their adventures. They sadly seem to often fall back on crime when times are tough. *+1 to INT: Think fast or die. That is the way things work with Silver dwarves, only those who think clearly and quickly makes it out alive. *-1 to WIS: Gold is the Silver dwarves' obsession. They are quite fond of it, and even dangerously so. *Favored Class: Rogues Gold Jungle Dwarves Obsidian Surface Dwarves Jade Magical Dwarves Mercurial Gnomekind Halflings Viveti - StoutFellows: From centros, these kinds of halflings have a easy-come easy-go culture, focused on hedonism. They are well known for their crime syndicate/families aswell as their good food, wine and ale. (Italian style culture) Yozun - Jadehair: From Hurekami, these halflings are the opposite of their Viveti cousin, frugal, spiritual oriented and preffering to live simply over materialistic wealth. (Rural Japan culture) Yserak - Firefoot: From Vorjkhan, these halflings are bulkier than their Viveti cousins, the Yserak share their enthusiam of food and ale but also of combat and adventure rather than the comfort of home. (Viking culture) Uhkuloo - Windspeakers: The Uhkuloo live deep within the jungles of Welkin, sharing and fighting over the same territory than the lizardman, Tabaxi and their eternal enemy the Tasloi. (Aztec culture) O'mmeth - Sandwalkers: Living in the Shaytal desert, the O'mmeths are a bred of trades and merchants, travelling everywhere to find and sell their goods. They are known for their spices, silk and exotic products. (Bedoin culture) Goblinkind Hobgoblins: Hobs form the base of the Goblin nation's structure, strong, fearless and obedient, they keep the nations organized and going, forming a militaristic meritocracy where one's rank is based on his or her abilities. Hobs are taller than their goblin cousins and have a brown skin rather than a green one. Goblins: Despite being relatively close to Hobs, goblins have a poor reputation in the nations, being used as slaves, laborers and little more. Goblins tend to stick together in gangs with remarkable cohesion as opposed to those in the wilds. Orcs: Since the nations have began, the Orcs have divided into two groups; The clans and the Commonwealth. The clans are group of tribal warriors who have accepted to join the nation if they remained politically independent in their own affair and keep possession of their land. The Commonwealth is composed of those who joined the nations fully, becoming the ground troops and builders of the nation. Where the Hobs are militaristic and fascist, the Orcs are expansionists and industrious. Centaurs: Much like the Orc Clans, the Centaurs have remained largely independent in exchange for military support to the Nations and free passage and access to their land for the Hobs. Minotaurs: Minotaurs have seen an opportunity within the nations to elevate themselves and became mercenaries and contractors, building small communities within Hobs and Orcs cities. Category:Race Category:Civilization